destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Mastery
<--Warrior Class Battle Mastery deals with the mastery of warfare and equipment. It is generally a passive skill-tree. Only warriors may learn from Battle Mastery. A warrior may only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement of Battle Mastery. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the warrior reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the warrior meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Battle Mastery Requires: Level 1 Stamina (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Increases the warrior's maximum Fatigue by +3 points. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Allows the warrior to use Heavy Armor. -- -- Melee Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with light (.5H and 1H) melee weapons. -- -- Melee Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with heavy (1.5H and 2H) melee weapons. -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with polearm weapons. -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with archery weapons. -- -- Weapons Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with throwing weapons, this includes attacks made with objects that are thrown but would not typically be classified as weapons. -- -- to Hand Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made while unarmed or using a fist weapon. -- -- Weapons Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with melee weapons and polearms not classified as typical weapons. -- -- Fists (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires to Hand Mastery) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for unarmed attacks are classified as melee weapon attacks and receive a bonus of +2 damage. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Lightfooted (Requires Level 5 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds an additional +1 to the warrior's DR while wearing Unarmored or Light Armor. -- -- Heavyhanded (Requires Level 5 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Increases the warrior's STR and END by +1 while wearing Medium or Heavy Armor. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Armor (Requires Level 10 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 to the warrior's DR. -- -- Arms (Requires Level 10 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +2 to the warrior's damage. -- -- Requires: Level 15 a Feather (Requires Level 15 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery The warrior receives a permanent bonus of +5 to itemslots and +5 to Initiative. -- -- Hands (Requires Level 15 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery The warrior receives a permanent bonus of +1 to Muscle and Athletics. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes